


Crazy For Love

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: Sanders Sides Songfics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Songfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: A royality songfic, because there is not enough royality in this fandom.





	Crazy For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8-UdJT3nBc

_You got a smile that makes the sunrise_  
_You make it shine,_  
_But I can see that you don’t realize and that's what made me fall in love_

 Every time Patton smiled, Roman felt his heart flutter. He made it a point to see that smile upon the fatherly trait’s face. Which wasn’t too hard. Patton was just a happy person by nature. Even when he wasn’t feeling particularly happy, he was still smiling, although it wasn’t as bright and cheery as it usually was. The fact that Patton tried to hide his sadness broke Roman’s heart a little bit, but whenever it did happen, Roman made it his personal mission to cheer Patton up.

  
_Cause you've got style, the way your body gives my heartbeat sound, it's amazing_  
_All the time you are the only thing I need in life_  
_Oh I want you, can’t you see?_  
_I want you, I believe_  
_Cause I want you here with me_  
_I'm gonna go crazy, I’m gonna go crazy for love_

It was during one of his attempts to cheer Patton up that Roman realized that he was in love with Patton. He didn’t entirely remember why Patton was upset, but it was bad enough that he had found Patton sobbing in his room. He quickly took Patton into his arms and hugged him tight against his chest, soothingly running his fingers through Patton’s hair and letting him cry it out. Roman knew that his outfit was most likely getting stained with tears, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was comforting Patton.

“Thank you Roman,” Patton murmured after his sobbing had subsided, hugging Roman tight.

“Of course, Patton,” Roman replied. A small, true smile tugged at the corners of Patton’s lips, and though his eyes were watery, there was true happiness in them when he pulled away from Roman to look him in the eyes.

  
_I look at you and know it's all right,_

_You read my mind_

_But I can see that you don’t realize and that's what made me fall in love_

There were times where Patton was the one helping Roman. However, while Patton needed emotional support, the kind of help Roman needed was physical. There would be days where Roman would be out all day questing, and he would return back to the main area of the mindscape, battered and worn. Some nights were worse than others, but Patton would always be there to pick up the pieces. It was on one of the worst nights when Roman finally confessed his love to Patton.

  
_Cause you’ve got style, the way your body gives my heartbeat sound, it's amazing_  
_All the time you are the only thing I need in life_  
_Oh I want you, can’t you see?_  
_I want you, I believe_  
_Cause I want you here with me_  
_I’m gonna go crazy, I’m gonna go crazy for love_

Roman had fought off a dragon-witch from his realm, and while he did succeed in stopping the attack and killing the dragon-witch, he had sustained several injuries. He had nearly given poor Patton a heart attack when he stumbled into the living room of the mindscape, limping and gripping his blood-soaked side.

“Roman?! Oh my god, Roman!” Patton cried out. That was when Roman’s legs finally gave out, and he would have fallen flat on his face if it hadn’t been for Patton catching him in the nick of time. Patton then gently laid Roman down, and started to take off his tunic so that he could take care of his injuries.

“Hey! Stay awake, Roman, I can’t have you sleeping just yet,” Patton ordered, gently shaking Roman’s shoulder when his eyes fluttered closed. It never ceased to amaze him how Patton could suddenly become so serious in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, Roman gave out a sharp cry as pressure was put down on his wound.

“Sorry Ro, but I have to stop the bleeding. Luckily, it doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches,” Patton explained. The next few moments were a bit of a blur to Roman, but the next thing he knew, he was lying on the couch with bandages around his torso. His head was lying in Patton’s lap, and Patton was idly running his hands through Roman’s hair.

“Patton?” he rasped. Patton jolted slightly, obviously not aware that Roman was awake.

“You gave me quite a scare. You passed out when I was bandaging your wound. I- I thought I was gonna lose you,” Patton said, voice cracking. Roman sat up immediately, wincing slightly when he aggravated his injury. Patton started to protest at Roman’s sudden movement, but stopped when Roman suddenly reached out and gently cupped Patton’s face with his hands.

“I’m sorry I made you worry Patton. I should be more careful when I’m out questing. And… there’s another thing. This may be somewhat sudden to you, Patton, but if I don’t tell you, I feel as if I might burst. I’ve fallen in love with you, Patton,” Roman confessed. Patton gasped.

“I- but… why?” Patton stuttered. Roman’s eyes flew wide in surprise, and he drew his hands away from Patton’s face.

  
_I don’t need another love, yeah_  
_We do this everyday, we do this love for life_  
_You got a smile that makes the sunrise, you make it shine_  
_But I can see that you don’t realize and that's what made me fall in love_

“What do you mean, why?” Roman asked, dumbfounded.

“Why fall in love with me? I’m nobody special,” Patton replied somberly. Nobody special? Was Patton out of his mind?

“What on earth are you talking about, Patton?! You’re so kind, loving, and supportive of everyone! Why, one would have to be crazy to not fall in love with you!” Roman gushed. A blush rapidly spread across Patton’s cheeks.

“But- but you’re so amazing, and brave, and dreamy- and- and to think I’ve been pining for you for so long and you actually like me back? Gosh, I just don’t deserve someone as incredible as you, and you definitely deserve better than me,” Patton rambled. Roman’s mouth fell open in shock. He wasn’t sure what to freak out about, the fact that Patton thought he was dreamy, that Patton had a crush on him, or that Patton thought he wasn’t worthy? He reached out and gently caressed Patton’s cheek.

“Patton, my heart, stop saying such things about yourself. I don’t want to be with anyone else, you are the only one I desire,” Roman murmured.

“Really?” Patton asked in disbelief.

“Truly. May I kiss you?” Roman asked. Patton gasped.

  
_Cause you’ve got style, the way your body gives my heartbeat sound, it's amazing_  
_All the time you are the only thing I need in life_  
_Oh I want you, can't you see?_  
_I want you, I believe_  
_Cause I want you here with me_  
_I’m gonna go crazy, I'm gonna go crazy for love_

Patton nodded, and Roman grinned, leaning in to softly kiss Patton. Patton must have been eating something sweet earlier, because Roman could taste sugar on his lips. Roman pulled away, and Patton gave him a dopey, lovestruck grin. Patton was just so adorable, he couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to have him.


End file.
